Kantai Collection: The stormbreakers(rewrite started)
by Gr1mm R34P3R
Summary: Did you ever wonder: What if there were three battleships who were male but fought along side the fleet girls? Well this is the beginning of said story. I DONT OWN EITHER DXD OR KANCOLLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. OBVIOUS RATING IS OBVIOUS. I am rewriting this dumpster fire story.
1. Prologue

'Thoughts'  
"Speech"

**Important information**

Kantai Collection: The stormbreakers

Prologue:

Jared POV: I am **Jared storm** the youngest of the **stormbreaker** siblings. I open my purple eyes as I wake up in the docks in my home port after passing out after a sword training session with my eldest brother Stormbreaker. "FUCK," I scream out when I try to move my left shoulder and see the entire left arm is missing and Silver laughs saying "Wow I knew you were terrible with your sword but still losing your left arm from the shoulder down…" My timer runs down to zero and I tackle Silver out of the docks and punch him hard in the face breaking his nose and giving

him a black eye. "Never insult me again you son of a bi-" I start to say but Stormbreaker walks up and says "Knock it off you two." I sigh and help Silver up with my right arm and he says "Dang you hit hard for being mostly useless currently." I growl slightly as ice forms on my skin forming scales as me and Silver but heads again. Stormbreaker slaps both of us upside the heads causing us to fall onto our knees in pain. "I said KNOCK IT OFF," roars Stormbreaker making us both stop arguing. I stand up and put on my outfit before going out into the water and walking away towards **Tokyo's naval district** as I was ordered by Stormbreaker to go there anyway.

_1 Year time-skip -_

I continue training after I get knocked down because of my armor plating being too unbalanced and I mutter "I won't stop trying." as I fall onto my face but I stand back up ignoring my muscles screaming in pain. I aim my dual canons at the targets and fire off a type 2 shell which breaks apart 4 targets in a row. "I will protect my friends and family," I growl and I start punching targets with my bare hands shattering the targets with punches and I spin kick the final target which is an apple off of a tree stump. Nagato catches the apple and says "I admire your drive to get stronger but with you only having one arm you can't fight very well." I look down dejectedly and mutter "I'll go pack up my things and go my own way if that's what you're suggesting." I leave the training course and pack up everything I own before I change my shirt into a tank top and walk out of the room. I walk past the admiral who says, "Don't let Nagato get you down. She is just worried you'll get too badly hurt with only one arm." I reply, " I can't do anything about only having one arm at the moment, but there will be a day you all need my help whether Nagato likes it or not." before I walk out and into the mountains looking down at my reflection in a lake and I sigh in defeat. " Jared," Silver shouts " Where are you?" I ignore Silver and Stormbreaker and sit there thinking over my choice to fight before I punch the water making my reflection ripple. I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and see Stormbreaker there smiling kindly at me and he says, "Don't worry lil' bro Nagato is going to be dealt with properly for basically saying you should give up on being a fleet member." I reply tiredly, "She's right though I'm useless with only one arm. Maybe they all were right… Maybe I should just let myself rust away." I feel pain across my face but don't register it until an hour later and Stormbreaker replies angrily, "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NEAR ME AGAIN." Before he hugs me as I start crying into his chest from constant fear and hatred.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Wow that isn't too hateful of a beginning to this story.**


	2. Chapter 1 The first fight

Kantai Collection: The stormbreakers

Chapter 1.

Jared POV: After I cry myself to sleep Stormbreaker carries me and my things to my room. He sets me down gently and says "you need to rest or you could pass out during a fight."

_4 hour timeskip _

I wake up and stretch upwards. "Why am I back in my room?" I question before standing up and leaving my room. I leave the room in a slight hurry as Stormbreaker called to say the admiral has a suprise for me. I sprint into the command room, smacking into the door, before slowing down as I see a silver **metal arm** lying on the table in front of the admiral. "Sir," I begin nervously. "is that the suprise?" The admiral smiles kindly and replies, "It is." "put it on," commands Stormbreaker. I put on the metal arm as instructed and wince as it clamps onto the bone. "It hurts a bit but I will deal with it," I growl as it drills into the bone to secure it onto my left shoulderblade. The pain dies out and I move my hand like normal. I smile and say, "Thank you both." before turning towards Nagato, and saying "I forgive you Nagato, for saying through context to give up. I forgive you and everyone who said I should give up." Nagato nods shakily as I walk out.

_2 hour time skip_

I train against moving targets that swirl around me I spin kick one, punch two more, duck under one that dove at me, shoot it with my dual canons and I spin around catching one target in my hand before breaking it apart. I pant from the intesive physical trainning not noticing someone watching me train until they speak up, "so your the person who I was told to observe. I am Sendai." She says extending her hand towards me offering a handshake and I shake her hand. I say, "I'm Jared Storm third and final ship of the **stormbreaker class.** Nice to meet you." I notice her blush and remember the fact that I took off my tank top while training. I chuckle at her reaction as she goes even deeper red upon seeing my toned chest and my abs. I put my tank top back on so she doesn't pass out from embarassment. I laugh sheepishly as her face slowly returns to her normal complexion. I smile slightly as she mutters, "You didn't have to put your tank top back on." with a small blush on her face. "You'd have passed out from embarassment had I not," I reply smirking when her face goes deep crimson. Sendai hugs me as she shivers suddenly as the sky turns cloudy and I sense a disturbance in the waters. I pick Sendai up in my arm and run to the command room setting her down as my wings unfurl. "Admiral. Thirty abyssal ships have been spotted." Mutsu reports and then sees my wings and the admiral nods at me before turning back to Mutsu saying, "how close are they?" I reply "not too far out but they are close." Nagato states, "We need a strategy to take them out." 'There's not enough time,' I think as I sprint out of the command room and dive into the water without a suit at all. I swim towards the abyssals not caring if I get hurt or not as my eyes start glowing fiercely and I release a roar as two canons form out of nowhere in front of me. I shout "FIRE ALL CANONS." The shells hit all the abyssals causing severe damage and an abyssals bullet takes out my left eye but I growl in rage. "I won't let you win. Ice Tempest." I fire out ice shards from my wings causing a snow storm to brew around the abyssals as I fall backwards onto the water injured and drained.

**To be continued ...**

**A/N: Cliffhanger anyone?** Just me? Ok then. I DONT OWN KANCOLLE.


	3. Chapter 2: Win, Training, Nightmare

Kantai Collection: the stormbreakers

Chapter 2: Nightmare, Training, and First win

Jared POV: I wake up in the docks after passing out from using **ice tempest **to cause a blizzard that blinded the abyssals long enough to let the others come to my aid and destroy the abyssals before putting me here. "Ugh," I groan as I stretch after getting out of the docks since my timer hit zero soon after I woke up. I start training without stopping ignoring the pain as my body screams in protest from the constant straining of my muscles and I move onto physical training. I hear Kongou's energetic voice somewhere behind me as i punch a tree repeatedly with both fists in rapid succession and break the tree with a final punch to the damaged trunk. I sigh as Kongou walks up to me and hugs me startling me and I whirl around like a tornado and I shake slightly in fury as I sense an attack force of abyssals storming towards the naval district. "Kongou, tell the admiral and my brothers that there's an abyssal task force heading here to take prisoners and likely kill us." I say shakily as my left eye forms out of ice and water but i glare forwards and light arcs off of me. I run after Kongou taking off my tank top and switching into a black muscle shirt and then i quickly get my rigging on in the launching station and launch into the water and float there. "Jared," Sendai says scaredly as she is surrounded by abyssals. I charge on the water, jump in front of Sendai protecting her with my wings which unfurl and my torpedo launchers move onto my shoulders. In my infuriated state I release a primitive roar and fire my torpedoes from my shoulders. "No one attacks anyone I CARE ABOUT," I shout with my eyes glowing purple. All the torpedoes I fired out strike my opponents. Three of about fifty abyssals sink from the impact of 20 torpedoes into each of them. I aim my dual canons at the abyssals as the rest of the fleet arrives and sees me with scorch marks and a line of blood dripping down the side of my face where a bullet grazed me but I run forward and punch two abyssal carriers shattering their ramps. I get shot in the stomach by six different battleships but my eyes continue glowing and I punch the water freezing the abyssals around me, which are the 6 battleships, in a few seconds. Stormbreaker sees me falling forwards towards the water as my rage dies down and the adrenaline leaves my system causing me to nearly pass out. Before I hit the water Stormbreaker catches me and helps me stay afloat. "Thanks Stormbreaker," I say tiredly as the blood continues flowing from my wounds.

_2 hour time-skip_

I get helped back to the docks at Sendai's command to get repaired thanks to my idiotic decision to face 50 abyssals. I stay in the water letting my wounds slowly heal as I had to take off my metal arm so the technicians could upgrade it to be waterproof and bullet resistant. I see Sendai standing in front of me and she sits down in front of me and says, "Wanna explain why you stood in front of me when I said your name scared?" I blush as I look at the water before I clear my throat. "I did it because I love you Sendai, the reason I took so much damage was to keep you safe. The rage I had when you got scared unlocked my primal rage, the rage of a dragon." I say looking down as Sendai gets into the water and kisses me on the cheek before she says , "You are injured get some rest and we will talk more when your healed." I nod and close my eyes drifting off to sleep as she dries out beside me on the ground.

_**In Jared's Dreamscape:**_

_**I see my brothers darkened state and I see our deceased mother behind them made entirely out of darkness. I hear darkened Stormbreaker say,"You are too weak to protect them from us. We WILL kill them." I release a roar of pure rage and I mutter, "I WON'T let you kill them even if it means to save them I have to kill you both." I form my cannons in front of me and I mutter , "Ad pacem." before shooting my brothers darkened selves in the heads killing them.**_

I wake up and see Sendai sitting in front of me when I open my eyes and she hugs me and says, "I've decided." before she kisses me fully on the lips making my eyes widen. After we separate because of oxygen I mutter, "Whoa." I stand at attention as the technicians reattach my metal arm and I salute them. "Alright Jared," the Admiral says."You're cleared to leave the docks."

I get out of the water thankfully I had been wearing swim trunks so Sendai didn't pass out from embarrassment. I get dressed and pop my back. I walk out of the docks beside Sendai and I feel an icy glare from an unknown direction but I ignore it.

_3 week time-skip_

I sit beside Sendai as we look out at the sunrise at my favorite spot in the naval district the mountains. I say, "It's been three weeks since the abyssals stopped attacking us, a big storm is on the horizon." I hear Sendai yawn as she has been up all night training. I laugh and pick Sendai up bridal style making her blush and yawn again and I mutter, "Sleep Sendai." as I carry her back to torpedo squadron three's room and set her down there before I go on patrol around the naval districts area and escort a goods ship back to the naval district.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Ha. there's chapter 2 peeps. This is ShadyGolden signing out for now.**


	4. Chapter 3: A vision Honor a beach

Chapter 3: A Vision, Honor, A beach.

_3 year time-skip_

Jared POV: I open my eyes after a rough sparring match with Silver. "Did ya have to hit me so hard?" I ask with my eyes flashing Icy Blue. "Whoa calm down lil' brother," Silver says defensively. I growl slightly until Sendai walks over to me and hugs me making me calm down. "Sorry Silver," I apologize. "I've just been on edge since an abyssal attack has yet to happen." Silver tenses up as Kongou appears and hugs him almost crushing him in the process. I stare at the sky unblinking as I see a brief glimpse into the future.

_**In Jared's vision **_

_I stand in front of the entire fleet and I shout, "REVENANT MODE" transforming into said mode as my hair turns black and gradiates to orange. My eyes turn silver and a great-sword forms out of shadows in my hand._

I blink after that flash of the future ends. "Hmm," I mutter thoughtfully. "Where have I seen that great-sword before?" I try to remember the swords exact size and I shout "Aha!" Before I say "The museum." I notice Kongou's sisters standing around in swim suits and I think 'fuck me sideways.'

_5 Hour time-skip_

I stand in a tree while the others are having fun in the water and no one seems to notice me standing in the tree besides Sendai and Kongou's sister Haruna.

'Hmm, this seems too perfect for the abyssals to pass up the chance to attack the naval district...'

_Flashback 4 years before the story starts._

_"Jared," Stormbreaker screams seeing me falling from a tree injured and he appears below me catching me. "What happened?" _

_"I don't remember..." I say confusedly._

_"You're severly injured Jared. Tell me if you remember anything." Stormbreaker says with a slight edge to his voice that I have never heard before._

_I think deeply and remember seeing a spear of light flying towards me and then hearing Stormbreaker screaming my name as I fall from the tree. "I saw a spear of light aimed at me and then you screaming my name as I fell and that's it." I say looking down and starting to cry silently as Stormbreaker hugs me. "It's alright Jared," He says kindly. I fall asleep from crying and Stormbreaker carries me inside and lays me on the couch. _

_3 hour time-skip_

_I wake up noticing my wounds fully healed and I sit up. "What happened?" I ask Silver who hugs me gently and He growls out, "Whoever hurt my lil' brother will be destroyed." I look up at Silver noticing his eyes glowing unnaturally. "Silver," Stormbreaker says. "You and Jared need to find a place to hide NOW." Silver nods, helps me up, we run towards the closet and climb in as far as we can as Stormbreaker comes in and locks it from inside. We hunker down for 12 hours as we hear our house being torn apart by fallen angels that want to kill all three of us. "Damnit, if only we weren't defenseless." I say and stand up as I glow unnaturally and a spiked european sword appears sheathed in my hand and i mutter out the name "Frostbane, A holy dragons sword created from the blood of the first ice dragon." Silver says, "That sword can only be weilded by an ice dragon or drake with a pure heart." My eyes widen as The door to our closet explodes and my eyes start glowing icy blue as my fury reveals itself._ _I growl out and a pair of dragon wings with blue scales appear behind me while my eyes turn draconic. I shout out "ICE TEMPEST," which launches a wave of icicles from frostbanes blade impaling the fallen angels who want to hurt my family.*_

(A/N: Jared is protective of his friends and family and when they are threatened he gets upset and his eyes turn icy blue and draconic.)

_Flashback end._

Jared POV: I feel a large amount of dread as I get the feeling something bad is about to happen. My eyes glow icy blue and turn draconic when I hear explosions from the naval district and I jump from the tree landing in a crouch with Frostbane already in my hands. Nagato notices that the abyssals have attacked the naval district and she says "Everyone we need to get ready to leave the naval district has been attacked... and the admiral has vanished." I release a roar of pure rage and punch the tree beside me making my fist go clean through its thick trunk. "Damnit," I shout. "I should have stayed at the naval district to protect the people that gave me a new home." I close my eyes as Sendai hugs me and tries to calm me down. "I shoulda been there to help." I say with a tone laced with barely contained fury. "Jared. We can't change the past but we can protect the future." Stormbreaker says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Its difficult being unable to protect the commander. but he can handle himself for at least a little while. We all need to protect our waters and crack down with 10 times as much vigilance as before." I release my wings as bullets start to rain down from above, I fly upwards forming a shield with my wings and my body, wincing everytime a bullet pierces my skin. "I made a promise," I begin. "I will not let you Fricken creatures win. From the depths of the earth to the edge of the cosmos let my true power be revealed. ENRAGEMENT MODE." A blinding white light engulfs me as I transform into a white scaled dragon with piercing purple eyes and a black scar running down my left eye and the drones from the abyssals tense up noticing my new form and I fly after them ripping them to shreds in mid-air ignoring the bullets that hit my skin. After all the drones are destroyed I revert to human form with a dragon leather lined cape wrapped around my shoulders and my sword frostbane sheathed on my hip. "Holy..." Sendai begins. I smirk noticing her awestruck appearance. "Shit." Finishes Silver. "That was bad ass lil' bro." I shrug and pop my knuckles before saying "Alright lets all get ready." Yamato blinks twice before looking confused. "Even me?" I nod before noticing she looks nervous and I say "Don't worry me and Silver will help you by putting you on some sort of raft and then dragging said raft through the waters..." Yamato smiles slightly and says "So you Silver and Stormbreaker are all part dragon?" I simply nod as my cape finally registers in my mind. 'When did i get this cape?' I think looking at it before shrugging.'Meh its fine.'

_20 minute time-skip_

I stare at the destroyed pier as all of the fleet show up looking at their destroyed home and I look down feeling like I should have been here to prevent this.

"I could have stopped this..." I say out loud making a few of the younger fleet members look down sadly.

"Aww shit.. I'm sorry its not any of your faults."

**To be continued**

**A/N: a few things i should clarify are: Jared is part ice dragon hence how his sword is able to ONLY be weilded by him. He may eventually have a small harem only 2 other girls though.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memories, A new foe, Darkness, A new ally.

Jared POV: In my head i replay the sound of my parents screams as they were killed, the sound of a baby crying before it all fades away and I am silently standing outside my room. "It's been 12 years since that day and I remember it clearly," I say shakily. I flinch as I am reminded of my parents gruesome end. A single tear runs down my cheek. 'That baby, I don't remember it clearly.' I think to myself. **_"All fleet members report to the briefing room. Repeat all fleet members report to the briefing room." _**"This can't be good. At all," I mutter as I sprint through the hallways and stop inside the briefing room with the others and with **Frostbane **on my back in its special sheath. "EVERYONE BE QUIET PLEASE." Stormbreaker roars making everyone quiet down. "We have planned a sortie for finding the admiral and we have gotten word that a **Fallen angel** Codenamed **Firefly** has been running rampant throughout the area killing abyssals and shouting stuff about his family. My eyes widen as I slowly connect two and two together. 'The baby crying. Firefly shouting about his family Fallen angel Killing abyssals. The baby was our little brother. Shadow Storm he is alive but how?' I say "Me Stormbreaker and Silver are the family he is talking about. We had a little brother who was a firefly class light cruiser. His real name is **Shadow Storm**." I shake a bit as I blink slightly after I piece everything together out loud. Stormbreakers eyes widen as he hears our baby brothers name once again. "Seems you remembered our parents deaths after all," Stormbreaker says sadly. "Our mother is not dead entirely she was a light cruiser and dad was a dragon and fallen angel hybrid. She however is an abyssal. I saw her abyssal self before we ran." 'So the dream is real then and will happen in the future.' I think as I remember having to kill my brothers to keep my loved ones and friends alive in the dream. "Promise me you won't listen to our mothers abyssal forms words," I say to Stormbreaker. "I had a dream you and Silver turned evil and threatened to kill us all. In the dream I had to kill you both in order to keep everyone safe." I start breaking down from my cool exterior as my eyes start glowing icy blue. "I do not want to have to kill you both in order to keep everyone alive." Stormbreaker mutters, "I can't promise that. She can manipulate minds..." I growl and walk away after Nagato lets us leave.

_Scene skip._

Firefly POV: I shoot another abyssal in the face with my staff in shotgun mode and I pick up another one by the throat before saying, "Where are they. The stormbreakers." The abyssal laughs and says, "I'll never tell you anyth-" only for it to be cut off as I pull my shotguns trigger blowing its head off and letting its dead body drop onto the ground. "Never has arrived. In infernis arderet.*" I growl out angrily.

(A/N: * Means Burn in hell in latin.)

I walk away leaving the dead abyssals on the ground as well as a knife sticking out of a skull of a long deceased human with a note attached that reads: I took care of most of the abyssals for you Brothers. Kill the rest and save the admiral before you three follow the directions on the back of this note. P.S. The skull isn't fresh its over a decade old.

I mutter, "I hope you three forgive me for the damage I have caused you..."

I transform into a diablo and fly towards the mountain and land on it before reverting to normal and standing at the foot of a statue. My name is firefly the youngest of four siblings.

??? POV: "Hmmm very intruging," I say with my black cloak hiding my face besides my deep purple eyes. "We shall see how this turns out." I then backflip from my hiding spot through some bushes and land on the ground in a crouch which reveals my face. My eyes glow purple as I flick my wrists causing a pair of green bladed daggers to appear in my hands and a pair of wolves leap at me from either side but I duck and bring my daggers up slicing the wolves throats making both fall to the ground dead.

I am Delta the only known Delta class heavy cruiser.

**A/N: Wow that was a fun start to chapter 4. there will be more coming soon.**


	6. Update

If you all are reading this well

this might be my final update to my story

because i might very well drop it. I am Making a Rewrite as This updated update is released. The new version will be more my old style of writing. Due to me having been very rusty when this story originally came out. For a more updated version Look up DeltaFlare on wattpad.


End file.
